Reminiscencia de mi renacimiento
by Mishima Yukio
Summary: Loki recuerda como es que llego a ese punto exacto en el que es él, pero no es el mismo que en el pasado. Muchas cosas que pasaron en su interior... demasiada confusión y todo por Thor. Muy mal summary XD como todos los que hago. Es un thorki para las fans, espero les guste.


Este fic fue escrito en un reto que le lance a una amiga. Trate de tomar seis imágenes Thorki para crearlo. Dedicado con todo mi corazón a Corazónrevuelto de Amor yaoi.

Disclaimer: Thor y Loki no me pertenecen… nada más la trama. Espero que se diviertan leyendo.

Reminiscencia de mi renacimiento.

Imaginar lo que pasó antes de hoy es difícil, tengo fragmentos de recuerdos dolorosos y placenteros. Aunque ahora todo parece más claro, cuando su cuerpo fue capaz de llevarme al paraíso, entendí que el control y el poder son relevantes, existe algo mucho más abrazador que puede asfixiarte. Cuando Thor me capturo en la Tierra y sometió mis deseos a la justicia en la que creía, sentí que me perdía a mí mismo y mi propio yo como algo ajeno veía mis actos más bajos. Mi conciencia se dividió entre mi libido y mi pensamiento racional, el yo que me veía en lo más bajo tenía el orgullo y la ambición, el otro yo sólo respiraba y vivía por sentir cada músculo estrujar mi figura.

—Vamos Loki… tus actos criminales deben ser castigados. La justicia debe ser aplicada y yo seré tu verdugo… hermano— en ese entonces aún conservaba algo de mi orgullo, así que al sentirme arrojado a una cama mientras escupía las palabras trate de quitarme las esposas que me retenían; luchaba más que por mi libertad por mantenerme entero.

—¡Aléjate de mí, Thor!— le grite lo más alto que pude mientras se acercaba con cautela sobre la cama— ¿Has perdido la cabeza?— sus movimientos eran delicados, el suave material cedía a su peso, pero algo no estaba bien, esos ojos no parecían los de un verdugo que antes fue mi hermano.

Una alerta se encendió cuando quiso poner sus manos en mí, le patee la cara para detenerlo, tal vez ese fue mi primer error. Percibí los rápidos movimientos de Thor para quedar sobre mí, su rostro reflejaba indiferencia, sus ojos me miraban con la superioridad de un amo. Yo no sería su esclavo, prefería sentir mi carne quemarse, consumirme en vida antes que pertenecerle a él o a cualquiera.

—¿Aún no conoces tu posición, Loki? Eres un prisionero, antiguo criminal, aspirante fracasado a rey. Ahora tu libertad e integridad le pertenecen a Asgard… y por lo tanto a…

—¡NUNCA!— comencé a temer por el futuro, la muerte me era atractiva, la prefería a ser tratado como un muñeco sin voluntad a merced de otro; en especial de él.

—Mi querido, Loki— una sonrisa fría se posó en sus labios, con su peso sobre mí todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, toco mis labios con delicadeza mientras yo comenzaba a temblar de terror— aprenderás a ser obediente ¿entendido?

Desgarró mi ropa, no había duda: iba a romperme, literalmente. Dejo su rostro fijo en mi expresión de angustia, acariciaba de arriba abajo y yo… yo sólo sentía que la lujuria comenzaba a crear un ser ajeno a mí, se alejaba con mi orgullo y altanería, se despedían de mi cuerpo como el humo de un cigarro, un vapor que veía transformarse hasta convertirse en otro yo; mi respiración se detuvo al distinguir la figura. Me miraba a mí mismo mientras Thor, mi hermano, se volvía uno conmigo, destrozaba mis entrañas, estrujaba mis caderas, sin la delicadeza de suaves caricias. Gemía con alegría, de vez en cuando me reía de forma histérica, me sentía al borde de la locura con ese miembro desgarrándome por dentro.

Recuerdo que mi otro yo volvía a mí, ese suspiro regresaba dentro; mis razones tenía para no dejarlo escapar por completo. Mi imposibilidad de resistencia ante la sensación de un amor duro; dolía saberme tan vulnerable, pero fuerte, capaz de volver a levantar los ojos con altanería. Pero un miedo llegaba a mi consciencia de forma constante, anunciaba que yo dejaría de ser yo, que lo que fui siempre me miraría en los brazos de Thor, rendido por el calor de su cuerpo, aletargado con una fina bata que cubría mi desnudez y la piel recién marcada solía preguntarme: ¿hoy será el día que dejaré mi orgullo? ¿Hoy dejaré de ser yo?

—¡NO! Ya basta. No me tocaras de nuevo— le grite en un acto desesperado por conservarme entero. Sentía que si hoy lo dejaba continuar no habría marcha atrás. Dejaría de ser yo de manera permanente.

—¿Por qué, Loki? Si antes te he escuchado gemir debajo de mí, encima de mí, hablar de forma obscena ¿qué te aqueja ahora, hermano? ¿Acaso no he sido amable? No llevas esposas y tienes tu propia habitación, comida, agua y lujos que un prisionero común no. Además sé que gozas conmigo. — se acercó peligrosamente, con cautela, con el torso desnudo, sus músculos al descubierto me daban la sensación de ansiedad, me sentía como esos mortales en recuperación de las sustancias a las que llamaban droga. Lo deseaba tanto, al punto de una necesidad contenida e insoportable.

—¡NO! Por favor, Thor… hermano, si todavía me ves como tu hermano te pido que no sigas— mis manos temblaban en lo alto de mi pecho sosteniendo la tela, quería cubrir mi cuerpo con la esperanza de menguar su deseo.

—Mi querido Loki…— el tono de voz era dulce como en los viejos tiempos— necesito hacer esto. Me siento explotar si no te poseo.

Sostuvo mis manos detrás de mi espalda con fuerza innecesaria, casi escuché mis huesos romperse; trate de zafarme en vano. Poso su mano sobre mi boca y acarició mis labios con las yemas de sus dedos e incito mi deseo, pero resistí en la medida de mis fuerzas; aún no salía el suspiro de mi orgullo, lo retenía desesperado y con miedo.

—Vamos Loki… coopera. Todo es más sencillo cuando lo haces. —cedí, abrí la boca y succione sus dedos con glotonería. Percibía su risa de satisfacción.

Mi otro yo miraba con horror como gozaba de la brutalidad aplicada en mi cuerpo, el tosco movimiento para ponerme de frente y comenzar un dulce recorrido de besos por toda mi pel enrojecida de deseo ¿acaso no entendía? Lo disfrutaba porqué lo amaba, desde siempre y podría jurar que antes de nuestra propia existencia; era yo y no lo era. Necesitaba de Thor para sentirme completo y, al mismo tiempo de mi fantasma para no ahogarme en la desesperación de la ausencia. De nuevo me había perdido a mí, pero esta vez el suspiro que escapó de mi cuerpo tardaría lo que serían años para mí en volver.

Enrede mis manos en las hebras doradas que acariciaban mi pecho, las llevé a mis labios y las acaricie con un beso mientras mi otro yo veía decepcionado; trate de alcanzarlo pero desapareció.

El frío que dejaba la ausencia de Thor era tan doloroso que no me molestaba en moverme después de llenarme hasta la náusea de su aroma y sabor.

—Al parecer te has molestado en vestirte. —¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde la última vez? ¿Por qué se había ido tanto tiempo? No… Yo no medía el tiempo en lunas o soles, yo lo medía en la necesidad, la verdad es que nunca me di cuenta que los días para mí en realidad eran horas, fracciones de jornadas del sol y la luna.

—Pensé que si lo hacía volverías. Al parecer no me equivoque. — me sentía débil, tan frágil. Me besaba y ya me tenía a sus órdenes; cumplió su cometido de transformarme en un objeto, su juguete.

—Hoy no hay resistencia…— no pareció decepcionado sino agradecido y ¿herido? — Ven. Ponte de pie y date vuelta.

Me quitó con cuidado la fina bata y me regaló unos pantalones negros, similares a los que portaba pero de mi talla, me los puse porqué lo conocía, quería jugar, la pregunta era ¿a qué?

—Sólo quiero al gran Loki amarrado, quiero ver cómo te quedan las cadenas cuando yo las sostengo.

Amarró mis manos a mi espalda con algo suave y las cadenas cerca de mis codos, puso un pedazo de tela en mis ojos y escuche el sonido de la tela deslizándose, para finalmente caer. ¿Qué prenda se había quitado? Había un ligero ardor en mi hombro derecho, un líquido caliente se escapaba a través de mi piel, era una herida; Thor la lamió y succionó provocando que se me erizara la piel. Después siguió mi rostro, de nuevo apenas acarició el filo de una daga, esa vez se puso frente a mí y quitó el obstáculo de mi mirada, el azul de sus pupilas me recordó al cielo bajo el que solíamos jugar. Me acarició el cabello, bajó su mano por mi cuello, un suave camino hasta la cadena y escuché e eco del metal cuando lo atrapó con su mano. Mi memoria me grita que sentía la necesidad de acariciarlo, pero sólo pude lamer sus labios con el sabor de mi propia sangre; baje ansioso hasta la cicatriz con la yo lo marqué. Mío, Thor era y es sólo mío.

Se dio otra sesión de algo que siempre fue más allá de simple sexo duro, superaba la frase «hacer el amor»; una mirada a veces regresaba para atormentarme y, recordarme que me había perdido, ya no era yo sino una parte de mí que era controlada por la lujuria. Ya no era mi cuerpo y aun así recuerdo como me costaba trabajo respirar en el éxtasis, el vacío de mis brazos sin su cuerpo y mi piel congelándose sin la calidez de todo su ser.

—Loki, Loki, Loki…hermano… — en la lejanía escuchaba su voz, era tan tenue y suave, casi podía jurar que había amor— ya casi termino.

Era extraño, pero no sentía el calor de sus manos quemando mi piel; en su lugar era una tela suave, ¿húmeda? Sí, era agradable la sensación, y ahora es familiar, de una limpieza delicada. Podía quedarme dormido como siempre, pero no podía con la voz de Thor susurrando en mi oído,

—No entiendo por qué lo hago, Loki, eres como una droga. Todo tú, a pesar de ver que parte de ti moría no me detuve, seguí y sigo una y otra vez sin poder detenerme… Perdón.

—Thor…— dije su nombre acompañado de un suspiro aliviado— no importa porqué yo te amo y siento lo mismo que tú. No puedo tener suficiente de ti. — con ello sentí mi cuerpo relajarse y entregarse a un largo letargo.

A veces tengo un suelo donde Thor está dándome la espalda, yo me abrazo a ella y aspiro fuerte el suave perfume de su cabello, él sostiene mis manos que caen delante de su cuerpo; sin ver su rostro sé que está preocupado, pero suspira sonríe. Así permanecemos un largo tiempo, sólo sintiéndonos en silencio con el latido de nuestros corazones haciendo eco. Despierto y lo que veo es mejor de lo que hay en el sueño, más vivido, más palpable, es real.

No reconocía los días, sólo sabía que Thor venía a darme lo que realmente necesitaba y eso me perturbaba demasiado, me mantenía embriagado, ya no sentía tanto el deseo desesperado de la carne, había algo más; anhelaba algo más profundo que la simple unión de nuestros cuerpos. El tiempo seguía su marcha, o al menos eso parecía, yo la desconocía en esa cama, parecía que no existía.

—Loki — me llamó en una ocasión un poco preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa? — ¿por qué no me besaba? Exigía en ese momento sus labios, su saliva.

—Loki… estoy… ven conmigo— extendió su mano y, yo intercalé mi mirada entre él y su ofrecimiento. Estaba bien, no importaba donde fuera, si era con él; no importaba si decidía desecharme, en libertad siempre podía encontrar la forma de morir. — Te podré las esposas ¿bien? Será breve. Lo prometo.

—¿Vamos a algún lado? ¿lejos? — le pregunté al recargar mi cabeza en su brazo mientras el metal se ceñía a mis muñecas.

—No es lejos, más bien es al lugar donde siempre has pertenecido. — ¿la basura? Pensé en silencio, me hacía falta más que nunca el fantasma de mi orgullo, deseaba verlo avergonzado de haberme abandonado.

Es extraño, no recuerdo el camino, tal vez las divagaciones sobre mí mismo hicieron que me perdiera de algo. Estábamos en su habitación; ya entendía: se cambiaba de celda no el castigo. Thor se sentó tranquilamente frente a mí, me analizaba con la mirada y tenía miedo ¿de qué?, si alguna vez lo supe, prefiero omitirlo.

—Has perdido algo, hermano. — dijo sin ningún rastro de emoción— lo veo y lo siento cuando mis manos te acarician, cuando mi boca te prueba y no… es una extraña sensación de impotencia y vacío; te poseo sin poseerte por completo.

—No… no me siento diferente— mentí tranquilamente. Una parte de mí se llenó de ti, la otra te odiaba por sacar a relucir mis bajos instintos.

—Quítate la ropa— ordenó y obedecí sin cuestionar. Las pocas prendas quedaron en el suelo debajo de mí— ahora mírame y dime ¿por qué me has obedecido tan fácilmente? — contuve el aire en mi garganta para no ceder ante mi fragilidad.

Me vi volver, mi orgullo estaba detrás de Thor, se acercaba con cuidado con daga en mano; mi otro yo fue a vengar la vergüenza, el dolor, la degradación. La mano certera dio justo en la yugular y mi hermano se desangraba frente a mí, ambos lloramos lo que habíamos hecho, mi otro yo me habló con calma:

—El orgullo y el amor no se llevan. Tengo que desaparecer, pero no dejes de protegerte a tu manera. Renace en sus brazos, hazlo formar parte de tu protección.

—¡LOKI!— gritó sin rastro del profundo corte en el cuello. Me lancé a sus brazos llorando; no pude parar de pensar en la sensación de pérdida. Verlo morir era como morir yo mismo.

No hacían falta palabras, enterré mi rostro en su hombro. Thor olía a vida, una parte de mí era, y es, la extensión de lo que soy. Nos besamos suave, movimientos acompasados que masajeaban los labios, tomaba mi cintura, acariciaba mi espalda y encendía la pasión que me ahogaba; más, un poco más de él. Lamí su cuello, donde debería haber estado la herida que yo mismo provoque. Nada. Suspiré y lo sentí gemir en mi oído.

Me hizo lamer sus dedos, como siempre lo hice con gusto mientras nos mirábamos con las respiraciones irregulares. Sentí el control recorrer mi cuerpo, suspiré en su boca para ayudarlo a decidir, llevó sus dedos a la entrada de nuestro paraíso. Siempre dolió y como la primera vez sentí que me partía en dos y lo gocé, disfrute que me oprimiera entre sus brazos. Gimió y su piel se perlaba de sudor, no podía parar de besarlo. Hasta la locura, Thor; enloqueció pata mí y cedió el control que siempre me perteneció.

Aquel día reviví entre sus brazos, mi otro yo se desvaneció para siempre, cuando volví a sentirme orgulloso. Thor me tiene como su juguete, pero sé que sin mí su vida se desmoronaría. Cada día que pasa me convenzo más de que algo guarda, algo para mantener la apariencia de un amo, pero está sometido a mis deseos; ¿qué más prueba que la de no restringir mi magia?

—¿En qué piensas?— se acerca con paso cansado, ¿un niño tiene demasiada energía para un Dios? Pienso burlón.

—Nada. Recordaba, es todo. — pongo mi mano en el cristal que da hacia el jardín donde un niño adorable sigue jugando solo.

—Loki…— susurra mientras aparta mi cabello que cubre en cascada mi cuello— tu lugar siempre fue aquí— sonrió de felicidad y anticipado deseo. ¡Oh Thor! Lo supe desde hace tiempo y hay una prueba viviente que respira y sonríe, la cual amamos más que nada en el universo.

FIN

Notas finales:

¿Merece un Review? Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen que sea tan largo… :/ Cualquier queja, sugerencia o felicitación será bien recibida. Bye, bye.


End file.
